


Delivering

by acerobbiereyes



Series: I See You [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Skye makes good on her promise to Robbie.Beta’d by whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: I See You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908319
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Delivering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Skye prided herself on her hacking skills, she was one of Rising Tide’s best and that just wasn’t her being cocky. There was only one place in the entire US she hadn’t successfully hacked (but she had a plan for that tricky Stark bastard).

She also prided herself on her friendships, which is why she was so frustrated.

Robbie had entrusted her with his secret because he knew she’d be able to uncover information he couldn’t. And while she hadn't expected it to be easy, she certainly hadn’t anticipated it being this difficult. 

Skye searched through police files, newspaper clippings, and library records. Hell, she even crawled through the dredges of websites like Reddit and Tumblr, looking for something even resembling a lead. But, she always ended up with the same result - 

Nothing.

The culprit was obvious; only SHIELD could erase something so completely. But, fortunately for her, the internet was a big place, nothing could be wiped completely from its pages and Skye found the something she was looking for.

A something that she proudly handed to Robbie just before he left his house the following night.

“A VHS tape?” He inquired, slowly flipping it over in his hands.

“This isn’t just _any_ VHS tape,” Skye corrected, a proud smile still firmly in place. “This is from a now-defunct news station in a city that had its own Ghost Rider a while back.”   
  
It was pretty creepy. Located on the outskirts of city, and falling apart. Skye felt like an extra in a horror movie walking through that place.

“Thank you,” Robbie said softly. Like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“It’s not perfect," she shrugged, frowning. "Most of the footage is of the aftermath. But it's the best thing I could find.”

An unreadable look passed over Robbie’s face like he wasn’t sure what expression to settle on. He looked up at her then and rested his left hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Skye,” he repeated, stronger this time. 

Skye reached up and tapped his hand lightly. “It’s my pleasure,” she whispered, like speaking too loudly would ruin the sincere look on his face, the most open he’d been since the accident.

She watched as he got into the Charger and drove away, left wondering why she felt so tingly inside.


End file.
